Cold Case (2003 series)
Cold Case (TV series, 2003 - 2010) Plot Summary A team of Philadelphia police detectives investigate previously unsolved murders as new evidence comes to light. Note: For the Canadian series on which this is loosely based, see Cold Squad (1998 series) Male Deaths: *Andrew James Allen (Episode 5.1 Thrill Kill) *Marshall Allman (Episode 4.12 Knuckle Up) *John Allsopp (Episode 3.8 Honor) *Ryan Alosio (Episode 1.13 The Letter) *Mane Andrew (Episode 3.6 Saving Patrick Bubley) *David Andriole (Episode 1.18 Resolutions) *Vincent Angell (Episode 2.16 Revenge) *Evan Arnold (Episode 3.12 Detention) *Eion Bailey (Episode 6.21 November 22nd) *Daniel Baldwin (Episode 7.13 Bombers) *Jamie Bamber (Episode 4.15 Blood on the Tracks) *Noah Bean (Episode 7.15 Two Weddings) *Shaun Benson (Episode 4.11 The Red and the Blue) *Wilson Bethel (Episode 6.5 Shore Leave) *John Billingsley (Episode 2.23 The Woods) *Andrew Borba (Episode 4.5 Saving Sammy) *Chadwick Boseman (Episode 6.10 Street Money) *Mac Brandt (Episode 7.18 The Last Drive-In) *Morgan Benoit (Episode 7.19 Bullet) *Cayden Boyd (Episode 2.16 Revenge) *Mehcad Brooks (Episode 1.17 The Lost Soul of Herman Lester) *Gilbert Glenn Brown (Episode 2.8 Red Glare) *William Bumiller (Episode 1.20 Greed) *Chris Butler (Episode 5.12 Sabotage) *Bruno Campos (Episode 4.9 Lonely Hearts) *Ridge Canipe (Episode 1.12 Glued) *Michael Cavalieri (Episode 3.20 Death Penalty: Final Appeal) *Bailey Chase (Episode 6.14 The Brush Man) *David Chisum (Episode 2.21 Creatures of the Night) *Matt Corboy (Episode 3.5 Committed) *Allen Cutler (Episode 3.11 8 Years) *Ian Anthony Dale (Episode 5.11 Family 8108) *Kyle Davis (Episode 2.16 Revenge) *Tommy Dewey (Episode 3.19 Beautiful Little Fool) *Anthony Diaz-Perez (Episode 2.10 Discretion) *James DiStefano (Episode 3.10 Frank's Best) *Chad Donella (Episode 2.7 It's Raining Men) *Conor Dubin (Episode 1.15 Disco Inferno) *Cameron Dye (Episode 1.18 Resolutions) *Rodney Eastman (Episode 3.21 The Hen House) *Steven Eckholdt (Episode 6.15 Witness Protection) *Richard Edson (Episode 6.7 One Small Step) *Arlen Escarpeta (Episode 3.4 Colors) *Charles Esten (Episode 4.6 Static) *Mitchell Fink (Episode 3.4 Colors) *George Finn (Episode 7.18 The Last Drive-In / Episode 7.19 Bullet) *Kyle Gallner (Episode 4.1 Rampage) *Zack Graham (Episode 2.21 Creatures of the Night) *Zach Grenier (Episode 4.21 Torn - Ambrose Stone) *Jon Gries (Episode 7.18 The Last Drive-In / Episode 7.19 Bullet) *Gattlin Griffith (Episode 4.18 Offender) *Bug Hall (Episode 2.11 Blank Generation) *Nathan Halliday (Episode 4.17 Shuffle, Ball Change) *Taylor Handley (Episode 3.16 One Night) *Cory Hardrict (Episode 1.5 The Runner) *Maestro Harrell (Episode 5.6 Wunderkind) *Justin Hartley (Episode 5.10 Justice) *Brad William Henke (Episode 4.22 Cargo) *Aaron Hill (Episode 6.1 Glory Days) *Charles Hittinger (Episode 3.1: Family) *Edwin Hodge (Episode 3.6 Saving Patrick Bubley) *Ken Howard (Episode 6.19 Libertyville) *Brian Howe (Episode 7.12: The Runaway Bunny) *David Huynh (Episode 5.11 Family 8108) *Zeljko Ivanek (Episode 3.16: One Night) *Michael Jace (Episode 3.20 Death Penalty: Final Appeal) *Neil Jackson (Episode 4.3 Sandhogs) *Farley Jackson (Episode 3.6 Saving Patrick Bubley) *Trevor Jackson (Episode 7.13 Bombers) *Paul James (Episode 2.19 Strange Fruit) *Phillip Jeanmarie (Episode 3.6 Saving Patrick Bubley) *Shane Johnson (Episode 4.10 Forever Blue) *Drake Johnston (Episode 5.1 Thrill Kill) *Wesley Jonathan (Episode 7.4 Soul) *Sung Kang (Episode 2.5 Who's Your Daddy) *Ryan Kelley (Episode 5.12 Sabotage) *Mark Lawson (Episode 2.12 Yo, Adrian) *Kemp Lee (Episode 7.8 Chinatown) *Chad Lindberg (Episode 2.4 The House) *Patrick Macmanus (Episode 1.7 A Time to Hate) *Justin Martin (Episode 5.8 It Takes a Village) *Jamie Martz (Episode 7.11 The Good Soldier) *John Marzilli (Episode 2.2 Factory Girls) *Michael C. McCarthy (Ep. 3.19 Beautiful Little Fool) *Tom McCleister (Episode 4.19 Offender) *Kevin McNamara (Episode 7.16 One Fall) *Damien Midkiff (Episode 2.15 Wishing) *Michael Monks (Episode 4.3 Sandhogs) *Manny Montana (Episode 6.17 Officer Down) *Jonathan Murphy (Episode 3.3 Bad Night) *Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom (Episode 7.21 Almost Paradise) *Jeff Newburg (Ep. 3.19 Beautiful Little Fool) *Steven J. Oliver (Episode 3.11 8 Years) *Shalim Ortiz (Episode 6.20 Stealing Home) *Bob Papenbrook (Episode 2.8 Red Glare) *Adam Pascal (Episode 3.18 Wilkommen) *Brad Pennington (Episode 2.22 Best Friends) *Walter Perez (Episode 7.13 Bombers) *Wiley M. Pickett (Episode 5.4 Devil Music) *John Pyper-Ferguson (Episode 5.16 Bad Reputation) *Josh Randall (Episode 2.8 Red Glare) *Josh Reaves (Episode 5.1 Thrill Kill) *Joe Reegan (Episode 4.24 Stalker) *Jake Richardson (Episode 3.12 Detention) *Michael Rodrick (Episode 3.9 A Perfect Day) *Will Rothhaar (Episode 4.1 Rampage) *Robert Rusler (Episode 1.22 The Plan) *Johnathon Schaech (Episode 6.19 Libertyville) *Jeremy Shada (Episode 5.1 Thrill Kill) *Dennis Singletary (Episode 3.4 Colors) *Arjay Smith (Episode 2.1 The Badlands) *Jamil Walker Smith (Episode 5.8 It Takes a Village) *Lyndon Smith (Episode 1.14 The Boy in the Box) *Scott Alan Smith (Episode 2.19 Strange Fruit) *James Snyder (Episode 5.4 Devil Music) *Nick Spano (Episode 3.19 Beautiful Little Fool) *Anthony Starke (Episode 4.23 The Good Death) *Garrett Strommen (Episode 1.10 The Hitchhiker) *Bradley Stryker (Episode 2.20 Kensington) *Harold Sylvester (Episode 2.1 The Badlands) *Faruq Tauheed (Episode 2.1 The Badlands) *Michael Trevino (Episode 4.1: Rampage) *Antonio Lewis Todd (Episode 3.4 Colors) *John Walcutt (Episode1.4 Churchgoing People) *Seth T. Walker (Episode 1.19 Late Returns) *Jack Wallace (Episode 2.12 Yo, Adrian) *Zack Ward (Episode 6.12 Lotto Fever) *Myk Watford (Episode 7.17 Flashover) *John White (Episode 7.10 Iced - Tommy Flanagan) *Garland Whitt (Episode 1.16 Volunteers) *Tristan Wilds (Episode 4.14 8:03 A.M.) *Thomas F. Wilson (Episode 3.17 Superstar) *Clarence Williams III (Episode 6.17 Officer Down) *Tom Wright (Episode 2.22 Best Friends) *Emmanuel Xuereb (Episode 3.22 The River) Female Deaths: *Whitney Able (Episode 4.20 Stand Up and Holler) *Laura Allen (Episode 1.19 Late Returns) *Sara Arrington (Episode 1.2 Gleen) *Meredith Baxter (Episode 4.24 Stalker) *Amber Benson (Episode 1.16 Volunteers) *Johanna Braddy (Episode 4.16 The Good-bye Room) *Hedy Burress (Episode 2.9 Mindhunters) *Erin Cahill (Episode 4.21 Torn) *Erin Chambers (Episode 7.1 The Crossing) *Erin Cummings (Episode 6.9 Pin Up Girl) *Maddy Curley (Episode 6.23: Into the Blue) *Jackie Debatin (Episode 2.23 The Woods) *Kaitlin Doubleday (Episode 1.11 Hubris) *Andi Eystad (Episode 2.17 Schadenfreude) *Cassidy Freeman (Episode 6.2 True Calling) *Sarah Glendening (Episode 7.5 WASP) *Meta Golding (Episode 1.13 The Letter) *Meagan Good (Episode 7.4 Soul) *Summer Glau (Episode 1.6 Love Conquers Al) *Linsey Godfrey (Episode 5.9 Boy Crazy) *Cameron Goodman (Episode 3.20 Death Penalty: Final Appeal) *Camryn Grimes (Episode 7.5 WASP) *Eileen Grubba (Episode 5.15: The Road) *Sarah Habel (Episode 7.21 Almost Paradise) *Lois Hall (Episode 1.9 Sherry Darlin') *Michelle Harrison (Episode 3.21 The Hen House) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Episode 3.13 Debut) *Lindsay Hollister (Episode 3.2 The Promise) *Tina Holmes (Episode 3.14 Dog Day Afternoons) *Erica Hubbard (Episode 7.22: Shattered) *Frankie Ingrassia (Episode 6.6: The Dealer) *Sarah Jones (Episode 2.14 Revolution) *Aynsley Lemon (Episode 1.8 Fly Away) *Spencer Locke (Episode 6.16: Jackals) *Karina Logue (Episode 2.23 The Woods) *Lela Loren (Episode 3.15 Sanctuary) *Rebecca Lowman (Episode 3.5 Committed) *Alexandra Lydon (Episode 6.3: Wednesday’s Women) *Doan Ly (Episode 2.5 Who's Your Daddy) *Paula Malcomson (Episode 4.18 A Dollar, a Dream) *Kayla Mae Maloney (Episode 5.2 That Woman) *Jennifer Manley (Episode 4.9 Lonely Hearts) *Kate Mara (Episode 1.1 Look Again) *Sonia Maria Martin (Episode 5.13: Spiders) *Cyndi Martino (Episode 2.19 Strange Fruit) *Mackenzie Mauzy (Episode 5.3 Running Around) *Abigail Mavity (Episode 2.6 The Sleepover) *Monet Mazur (Episode 5.5: Thick as Thieves) *Ana Mercedes (Episode 3.15 Sanctuary) *Tracy Middendorf (Episode 1.21 Maternal Instincts) *Donna Mills (Episode 4.13 Blackout) *Allison Miller (Episode 3.19 Beautiful Little Fool) *Elyse Mirto (Episode 4.5: Saving Sammy) *Chad Morgan (Episode 2.2 Factory Girls) *Sarah Jane Morris (Episode 3.7 Start Up) *Emily Nelson (Episode 4.9 Lonely Hearts) *Marisol Nichols (Episode 2.11 Blank Generation) *Alexa Nikolas (Episode 4.14: 8:03 A. M.) *Jacqueline Obradors (Episode 6.18 Mind Games) *Autumn Reeser (Episode 1.14 The Boy in the Box) *Cordelia Reynolds (Ep. 3.19 Beautiful Little Fool) *Rae Ritke (Episode 2.11 Blank Generation) *Holland Roden (Episode 6.4: Roller Girl) *Onahoua Rodriguez (Episode 2.3 Daniela) *Taya Rogers (Episode 7.8 Chinatown) *Emily Rose (Episode 5.17: Slipping) *Angela Sarafyan (Episode 4.21 Torn) *Meredith Salenger (Episode 2.18 Ravaged) *Elena Satine (Episode 6.8 Triple Threat) *Andrea Savage (Episode 2.17 Schadenfreude) *Zoe Schlagel (Episode 3.9 A Perfect Day) *Amanda Schull (Episode 6.11 Wings) *Jackie Swanson (Episode 2.15 Wishing) *Barbara Tarbuck (Episode 1.7 A Time to Hate) *Tessa Thompson (Episode 2.22 Best Friends) *Amanda Thorp (Episode 2.9 Mindhunters) *Sharni Vinson (Episode 7.14 Metamorphosis) *Natasha Gregson Wagner (Episode 3.5 Committed) *Emilee Wallace (Episode 5.13: Spiders) *Annie Wersching (Episode 4.7 The Key) *Gwendolyn Whiteside (Episode 1.3 Our Boy is Back) *Mae Whitman (Episode 1.23 Lover's Lane) *Rebecca Wisocky (Episode 4.21 Torn) *Bess Wohl (Episode 4.15 Blood on the Tracks) *Aloma Wright (Episode 2.1 The Badlands) *Precious Wright (Episode 2.13 Time to Crime) *Bellamy Young (Episode 5.7 World's End) *Alicia Ziegler (Episode 3.17 Superstar) Gallery AmandaSchull.jpg|Amanda Schull Category:TV Series Category:2003 TV series debuts Category:2010 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Suicide Films